icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Locke
Canadian |position=Centre |birth_date= |birth_place=Newmarket, ON, CAN |career_start=2004 |draft=113th overall |draft_year=2003 |draft_team = Montreal Canadiens |team=Ottawa Senators |prospect_team = Binghamton Senators |prospect_league = AHL |former_teams=Montreal Canadiens New York Rangers AHL Hartford Wolf Pack Houston Aeros Hamilton Bulldogs |league=NHL }} Corey Locke, (born May 8, 1984) is a professional ice hockey player currently with the Ottawa Senators organization of the National Hockey League (NHL), playing for the Binghamton Senators of the American Hockey League (AHL). Since he made his professional debut in 2004, he has mainly played in the AHL, with appearances in the NHL for the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens. Playing career Locke was drafted 113th overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens. He began his hockey career with the Ottawa 67's of the OHL. During his time in the OHL, he won the Red Tilson Trophy as the league's most outstanding player two years in a row. In 2003, his 151 points were the most in the CHL. Corey maintains a residence in Newmarket, Ontario. His younger brother, Kyle, plays for the Newmarket Hurricanes of the Ontario Junior A Hockey League. During the 2002–2003 season Corey Locke and Matt Foy formed the most dangerous and dominant tandem in Ontario major junior hockey. On September 15, 2004, Locke signed a three-year entry level contract with the Canadiens. He was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs for further development. Corey won the Calder Cup with the Hamilton Bulldogs in the 2006–07 AHL season. Being a player who is relatively small in stature he had been an inspiration to many small young hockey players across Canada, particularly in the Hamilton area due to his time with the Hamilton Bulldogs. In the 2007–08 season, Corey played his fourth consecutive season with the Bulldogs. Scoring at almost a point-per game average with Hamilton, Locke finally made his NHL debut, playing 1 game with Montreal on January 8, 2008. On July 11, 2008, Locke was traded by the Canadiens to the Minnesota Wild for Shawn Belle. Unable to make the Wild's opening night roster for the 2008–09 season, he was re-assigned to the Houston Aeros, leading the team to the West Conference finals with 23 points. On July 3, 2009, as an unrestricted free agent, he signed a one-year deal with the New York Rangers. He was then re-assigned to AHL affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack to begin the 2009–10 season. On March 28, 2010, Locke was recalled to the NHL and made his Rangers debut in a 4-3 victory over the New York Islanders on March 30, 2010. After 3 games with the Blueshirts, Locke was returned to the AHL and finished the season with 85 points in 76 games to be named to the AHL Second All-Star Team. On July 7, 2010, as an unrestricted free agent, Corey signed a two-year contract with the Ottawa Senators. He recorded his first NHL point against the New York Islanders on January 13, 2011, when he assisted on a goal by Ottawa's Nick Foligno . Awards and achievements CHL * First Team All-Star - 2004 * CHL Player of the Year - 2003 * CHL Top Scorer Award - 2003 * First Team All-Star - 2003 OHL * Red Tilson Trophy - 2004 * Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy - 2004 * First Team All-Star - 2004 * Red Tilson Trophy - 2003 * Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy - 2003 * First Team All-Star - 2003 AHL * Calder Cup Champion - 2007, 2011 * Second Team All-Star - 2010 * Hamilton Bulldogs career points leader (229) * Hamilton Bulldogs career goals leader (85) * Hamilton Bulldogs career assists leader (144) * First All-Star Team - 2011 *Les Cunningham Award - MVP 2011 Career statistics Transactions * July 11, 2008 - Montreal Canadiens (NHL) traded Corey Locke to Minnesota Wild (NHL) for Shawn Belle. * July 3, 2009 - Signed as unrestricted free agent by the New York Rangers * July 7, 2010 - Signed as unrestricted free agent by the Ottawa Senators References External links * * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Ottawa Senators players